Awkward Moments
by Azure Ocean22
Summary: Awkward moments happen, but they seem to love Team Stax. Just a series of one-shots surrounding some awkward, cute and moderately funny moments that happen in Team Stax's daily life.
1. Remote

In the middle of Summer, at a location hidden from the outside world, two teenagers, a boy and a girl, were situated near the edge of a room after having placed themselves quite comfortably upon a table, their legs dangling carelessly over the edge, backs leaning against the wall and drawing comfort from the occasional cool breeze that fluttered through the open window place a few inches from their heads.

The girl was sixteen, tall and slim for her age, with tanned skin and marks similar to blue lightening blots across both her cheeks. Her almond shaped eyes were ochre and complimented her features, her hair an unusual electric blue. This was Maya.

The boy, of the same age, was also tall but far muscular than his companion. As opposed to the girl who had a tanned psychic, the boy was fair skinned with tousled ebony hair and big, water-blue eyes. This was Ky Stax.

Describing the two as close would be an understatement, they had formed a special bond since the first day they met and had been inseparable ever since. Right now the two friends were just relaxing, or at least trying to. You see, it was a very hot day; they were currently experiencing one of the worst heat waves in several years. They were as you would expect; hot, sweaty and bothered. They had previously attempted to do something productive but found themselves so restless that they were unable to focus on anything. That was how they found themselves sitting atop the table, draped over each other and observing a new source of entertainment that had conveniently wandered by, in the form of their other best friend.

So, whilst the two silently prayed that Mookee- a small tangerine alien and their resident tech whiz- who was currently sightseeing somewhere in Japan, would return soon so he could immediately fix the goddamn air conditioning; they entertained themselves by watching their friend and allowing him to unknowingly make a fool of himself.

A light chuckle escaped Ky's lips as he watched the blonde's distress growing, which caused Maya to gently hit him on the arm, and shooting him a chastising look. She quickly averted her eyes from the blonde and smothered her own laughter with the back of her hand, while Ky, grinning cheekily, ever so helpfully poked her in the stomach. After being poked for the umpteenth time, Maya found that she could not shuffle away any further as she had already fallen off the table. She mock glared up at Ky as he openly burst out laughing, offering a hand to help her up.

"For God's sake!" The blonde exclaimed, irked; while the heat and his two sniggering best friends did nothing to assist the situation.

Maya collapsed into laughter, and grasped Ky's collar, gently guiding his to the doorway where the both stood, allowing themselves to recover. "Poor Boomer." She stated in perfectly unsympathetic voice.

"Just admit it, you're finding this hilarious." Ky grinned, his eyes shining with child-like glee. Maya, in an attempt to recover her maturity, straightened her back and readied herself with a suitable response. "Admit it." He repeated, and Maya felt herself cave a Ky's goofy grin. He advanced, and, smiling, Maya retreated, finding herself pinned against the wall as Ky pounced, catching her before she could dodge and tickling her. "Admit it, admit it, admit it." He chanted, laughing as Maya squirmed, giggling and attempting to push his hands away. He gently swung the girl from left to right, still tickling her as she laughed, pleading him to stop. "Admit it and I will."

"Okay! Okay!" Maya gasped, her body twitching slightly in response to Ky tickling her. "I admit it. I admit it!"

"Now say-"

"Ky I swear I will kill you!" Maya laughed.

The boy shrugged, still smiling as he stopped his torture. "Good enough." He replied, releasing his friend. Maya was grinning as she lightly punched his arm, in a friendly warning not to attempt a repeat of that. Ky understood. She'd snap him like a twig.

The blonde gave another growl before shouting curses at the TV, bringing his hand against the remote with a painful _thwack_. "Work! Work! Work!"

Above the two grinning teens, the hallway lights flickered on and off and the very annoyed blonde as he stabbed the button with his finger. "I should probably stop him." Maya mused, observing the boy. Ky just shook his head and whined. "He's going to break it." She pointed out.

Ky shrugged. "'Kay," He replied. "Allow me to do the honours."

Maya snorted. "You?"

"Yeah." His eyes passed over the girl, taking in her amused expression. "Why? What's wrong with me?" He demanded, a whining tone in his voice.

"Ky, you don't exactly have much tact when it comes to things like this. You'd probably end up with your head through the wall. For your own safety, I will go." And with that, Maya left her ebony companion behind and strode over to the blonde.

Reaching the boy, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and knelt down so she was level with him, before gently prizing the remote out of his hand. "Maya!" He complained, reaching to snatch it back. Maya noticed the anger than had filled his usually placid hazel eyes, and put it down to stress and, of course, the heat. "I've nearly got it!"

She pulled the device out of reach and gave a small smile, slowly shaking her head. _You have no idea._ "Watch." She instructed, rolling her eyes as she turned her back to him, pointing the remote to where Ky was leaning against the door frame, watching the scene slightly apprehensively. She pressed the button.

The lights turned off.

She gave a semi-interested glance at Boomer. His mouth was hanging ajar, he was completely gobsmacked. He probably felt like the biggest idiot for not figuring that out sooner. She pressed the button again.

The lights flickered on.

"Sweetie." She said as she passed him back the remote, and, after patting him on the shoulder, stood up. "The TV remote's silver." She supplied before striding over to Ky, taking one look at his face and consequently both teens burst into laughter.


	2. Nightmare

Two pairs of sky-blue eyes shot open in surprise, welcomed by the swirling shadows of darkness. His eyes probed into the abyss of night, searching for anything out of place. He found nothing. Confused, Ky shuffled across his mattress, yanking his sheets away from his legs and peeking over the side into the bunk below. Nothing was out of place. His best friend was sleeping soundly underneath, his mouth slightly open and limbs splayed out in a position that could only be comfortable for him.

A little sigh escaped Ky's lips, realising that he was going to have a hard time getting back to sleep, especially with Mr Sleepy Head down there snoring like a steam engine. With a second, much more defeated sigh, Ky gently hung his feet over the bed, searching for the ladder. After finding it, he climbed down as quickly as he could without waking the sleeping boy.

Avoiding the creaky floorboards, Ky reached the edge of the room before grasping the handle, quietly pulling the door open and begging for it not to make a sound. Thankfully the door seemed to be on good terms with him today, it stayed silent. He left it ajar before he began padding down the silent corridor and into the lounge. The moonlight gave little visibility in the fairly large room, and was the reason as to why Ky stubbed his toe on a chair leg, fell head-first over the couch and stepped on what he was fairly certain was the TV remote. "Ow, ow, ow , ow!" He yelped in pain, clutching his foot and hopping around in a small circle, trying to ease the pain.

"Stupid... thing..." He cursed, luckily avoiding stepping on or tripping over anything else, as he reached his destination. The kitchen. Crouching down, he opened the cabinet door and grabbed a glass, nudging it shut with his foot and running the glass under the tap, filling it up with water and, realising how parched he was, gulping it down in one go.

Then, as he went to refill his glass, he heard the most terrifying sound in the world. His mouth dropped open and was hardly aware of the fact that his fingers slipped on the now empty glass, watching as it fell in slow motion before smashing on the floor sending glass spraying everywhere.

He ignored it, seeming to hardly care if he sliced his feet open on the jagged glass as he raced towards the rooms, giving a startled yell when he was pitched head-over-heels after hitting the couch for the second time. Slightly disorientated, he shakily climbed to his feet and sprang back into action; sprinting towards the rooms, skidding around the corner and face-planting into the wall. He allowed himself to give a small, pained groan before pulling himself together and reaching for the door handle, throwing the door open just as another terrified scream ripped through the building and into his heart.

On the bed, caught up in the sheets, tossing and turning, desperately kicking out, screaming and gasping for breath with tears streaming down her face was the source of the sound. _Maya. _Ky raced to the bedside, dodging frantic kicks and flailing limbs as he attempted to hold the girl still. He managed to slide his arm underneath the girl, pulling her close to his chest to prevent her from kicking out.

Her eyes shot open and she bolted up, pushing herself away from Ky, a scream escaping her lips as she fell off her bed. "Maya!" Ky exclaimed, helping the girl to her feet. "It's okay, you're okay, it was just a nightmare." Ky exclaimed, concern increasing as the girl snapped her hand away in fear. Maya, after recognising his voice, nodded slowly, sliding back onto her bed and wiping her eyes with a little sniffle. "It wasn't real, I promise."

"K-Ky ... It w-w-was h-horrible... I-I-I was s-so s-scared-d..." Maya sobbed, her small frame shaking with fear.

"I know, I know, My." He replied, sliding onto the bed next to her and hugging her tightly, allowing her to bury her face into his shoulder. "But it's okay, you're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you, okay?" He could feel her nod, her tears dampening his top but he didn't care. "Shhh, My. Don't be scared, it can't hurt you."

"K-K-Ky everyone... E-everyone d-d-died...!" Maya whispered, her hands gripping his tee-shirt and curling into small fists. "L-L-Lokar... He k-killed you a-all... I-I-I couldn't... I c-couldn't s-stop him. I-I w-wasn't s-strong enou-enough!"

"Shhh," He soothed. "Maya, it's okay; no-one's dead, okay? Everyone's alive, they're all fine. Believe me, it was a dream it can't hurt you any more." Maya was still shaking and tears were still streaming down her face as she tried to control herself. "Maya, listen to me, okay? I promise you, I will stay by your side and protect you! I'll never let anyone hurt you, I'll always be right beside you. I promise. Okay?"

"O... Okay."

He gently rubbed her back, whispering comforting words into her ear until her sobs quietened and tears disappeared. Five minutes later, a small grin spread itself on his face as he lowered her back into her bed, gently pulling the sheets over her body and tucking them under her chin. He smiled, and after thinking for a split second, leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet Dreams, My." He whispered, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her eyes before quietly tiptoeing out of the room and silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, so the characters may be slight OOC but I did think this chapter would be kind of cute. Opinions would be good, and, of course I own nothing. Just the plot :P **

**~ Azure **


	3. Ribena

**A/N:** **I've seen the reviews and decided to answer them xD Ribena is like a brand name for a company that makes juice. I like Ribena (The blackcurrant flavour) and thought it would be funny if Ky kind of got slightly high off Ribena and got really paranoid that a goose was watching him. I'm sorry if any of you do actually have a fear of Geese I'm not trying to be offensive or anything. R&amp;R, please :P**

* * *

The sun was relentlessly beating down and the air-conditioning still wasn't fixed. Why Mookee had to disappear at this precise moment, they will probably never know, so Team Stax had decided to go on a walk.

It probably wasn't the most intelligent idea they'd ever had, especially when none of them was wearing sun cream- no doubt they'd get a lecture when they got burnt- and were wearing loosing fitting clothing. In fact, the boys weren't even wearing shirts, which may have made most girls embarrassed or in the least, slightly uncomfortable, but after living with them for a few years Maya had got used to it so wasn't bothered in the slightest.

Ky then made a noise that was halfway between a scream and a gasp, breaking off from his animated story- during which he had almost attacked his companions after waving his arms a little too excitedly- before clutching Maya's shoulders and diving behind the girl. Confused, Maya attempted to glance behind her only to be pulled around by Ky who looked quite distressed at that point. "Er, Ky? What on Earth are you doing?" She stifled a gasp of pain as whatever Ky was clutching in his now clammy hand dug rather uncomfortably into her skin.

"It's... It's THE GOOSE!" He exclaimed, hiding his head in her shoulder and shuddering slightly. Maya's expression was one of utter confusion, wondering whether this was Ky's idea of a joke. Boomer on the other hand, found Ky's distress thoroughly amusing and was only just managing to stifle his giggles, his whole body shaking in hysteria.

Maya wondered whether she should even bother inquiring further, her eyebrows furrowing into a half amused, half concerned frown. "A... Goose...?" She echoed, her concern increasing with every passing second. Boomer was having to stumble backwards, leaning against a tree and repeatedly bashing his hands against it, his body shaking with silent laughter.

"Not _a G_oose!" Ky yelled, waving his arms around in exasperation. "_The _Goose!"

"O-kay? What's wrong with... The Goose?"

Ky peeked his head out from behind her, looking at the said goose in question- which to be honest looked as casual as a goose was supposed to, completely unaware that it was currently the centre of attention- before giving a small squeak and ducking back behind the safety of Maya. "It's always... Staring... at me!" Ky replied in a whisper.

"Staring at you?" Maya repeated to which Ky nodded frantically, his tall frame trembling with... fear?

She rolled her eyes and reached down, snatching the carton out of Ky's hand and staring at it questionably before coming to a conclusion. "You are never having Ribena again."


	4. Fears

**A/N:**** So, sorry for the long wait; I've finally lost my writers block (Please don't come back!) and I'm giving you this chapter ;) Just pointing out, these go in no specific order, in case anyone was wondering xD Please R&amp;R and most of all enjoy (Although I'm not forcing you to enjoy it)**

* * *

It was stupid, irrational, unbelievable; he was a dare-devil!

And he was scared of heights. No, not scared, terrified, utterly shit-scared, petrified, frozen-with-fear-scared, blood-draining-from-face-scared, heart-hammering-on-chest-scared; well, you get the idea, he was scared of heights. What's more is he was terrified that his friends would discover the truth. He wouldn't be a dare-devil, he'd be a wimp; they'd laugh in his face.

No, that couldn't happen. They couldn't laugh at him.

Not Maya, she's always so kind and sweet, always with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she's scheming, would she really laugh at him? She'd be disappointed, that's for sure. Would she still want to be friends with him? Probably not; who would want to be friends with a wannabe dare-devil who blubbers like a baby when faced with heights? Not Maya for sure. Not strong, level-headed, fearless Maya.

Or Boomer, he's always a joker, he'd laugh. He's not a sensitive to people's feelings as Maya... Would he laugh? They'd been friends since forever, but that doesn't rule out the fact that he could still laugh in his face, without caring at all.

So, now here he was, stuck in a dilemma that he simply couldn't escape from. It had started out fine. The trio of nine-year-old's were bored, had no training for the day and the most productive activity they had done so far was making a half-hearted attempt to clean the X-Scaper. Then Maya had the brilliant idea to go on a walk; after motherly pressuring the boys to lather on sun-cream and don hats, they were off, walking through the forest.

Halfway through they realised this was starting to be a bad idea. The clouds that had been on the horizon had closed in much faster than Boomer had assured; seeing as though he was the expert on weather after living on his farm. He somehow then convinced them it was safe to continue, and they were foolish enough to trust him.

It was made obvious that they should have turned around when they could when Maya found that the tree they had use to cross to the opposite bank had been washed away by the violent current, leaving them stranded on the wrong side of the river, with the rain beginning to beat down. Luckily she managed to backtrack to a rope bridge.

And that was how Ky found himself desperately gripping onto the flimsy rope barriers, being battered by the wind at a height of what seemed like 50 foot above a raging river, screaming his head off.

"Ky! KY!" Maya shouted, shuffling along the rope and screaming when she nearly slipped off. "Are you okay?" Her ochre eyes lit up when a flash of lightning forked across the sky, closely followed by a deafening clasp of thunder, drowning out the last part of her sentence.

Meanwhile, Boomer was nearly thrown over the rope and was barely recovering before being repeatedly thrown around like a rag doll.

To answer Maya's question, he just shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and releasing another terrified scream when the bridge rocked too violently for his liking. "What's wrong?" The wind pushed the smaller, lithe girl into the shaking ebony-haired boy, who screamed in response, clutching her tightly against his body and gripping the rope until his knuckles turned white.

He could feel the tears involuntarily begin to slip down his face and turned his head away to hide them. He knew his body was shaking, and with Maya being so close he knew she could feel it. "I'm... Oh God, I'm scared of freaking heights, okay? Go on, laugh!" His shame and confusion deepened when neither Maya or Boomer complied. "Just do it, already! It's embarrassing enough, just get it over with!"

"Oh, Ky." Maya breathed softly, resting a gentle, comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, we're not going to laugh." She gave him a gentle squeeze before her hand travelled down his arm to his hand. "I promise you, we'll make it to the other side. Just keep hold of my hand."

Maya always kept her promises.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Boomer looked over at his friends and was certain his stomach back-flipped. All the colour had drained from his face, his hands had become clammy and his heart was hammering in his chest. He thought his heart might explode out of his chest, and that thought was making him sick. He was sure he was going to burst into tears when he heard Maya scream again, and Ky give a yell as he just managed to keep hold of her. He felt useless. "Guy's!" He shouted. "Hold on!"

His eyes travelled along the river and was relieved not to find the always ever helpfully placed waterfall, but instead convenient rapids which could pose just as much threat. Maya was desperately clinging onto one of the many rocks rising out of the water; Ky practically crushing her against it in a valiant attempt to prevent her from slipping away.

Boomer couldn't believe this was happening. The X-Scaper just flipped out. Maya was navigating, she wasn't seated and was throw violently to the side. All the controls malfunctioned, and the doors opened. In a bid to save her, Ky launched himself forward, catching her hand in his own. Boomer thought they were safe and sighed with relief.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The X-Scaper nose-dived, and his two companions were falling,

falling,

falling.

The next thing he knew, he was awaking to Maya's screams only to find them no where near the vicinity of the now crashed X-Scaper.

Now he found himself staring helplessly at his friends, water curling up at his toes, sinking into the pit of fear that had accumulated itself in what was once his heart. "Boomer!" Maya screamed as the current roared on, determined to pry her away from Ky's grasp. "Help us! Please!"

"You've gotta do something!" Ky added, fear evident in his voice. "I can't hang on much longer! She's slipping, Boomer, hurry!" Boomer's eyes widened, he felt like he was frozen to the spot, only another terrified scream from Maya, caused by the river nearly washing her away, managed to jolt him out of his trance. "Boomer!" Ky shouted, much more desperately this time.

He racked his brains for an idea, then something hit him. Rope. "HOLD ON!" Boomer instructed, turning on his heels and racing back to the X-Scaper. He smacked his head on the door but ignored the pain, instead focused himself on rifling through the mess. "Come on, come on! You're here somewhere." He threw some shoes out of his way and pushed cereal to the side-not really caring if it spilt- lobbed some clothes over his shoulder and moved a couple of plates and china mugs. "Where the hell are you?" He muttered to himself.

He raced over to the control panel and looked under there; nothing. "What the hell!" He exclaimed, racing over and desperately pulling things out of the cupboards until he uncovered it, stuffed right at the back. "Thank you sweet Jesus!"

He slung the rope over his shoulder and proceeded to race around like a headless chicken screaming incomprehensible gibberish. "I'vegottherope! I'vegotthefreakinggoddamrope!"

He finally found the river and quickly secured the rope around the nearest tree to the bank, before throwing the coiled rope at Maya and Ky. After three attempts he realised this wasn't working, the rope hit just short and was swept away by the current.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Boomer cursed, allowing a variety of colourful language to worm it's way out of his mouth while he used a bow knot to tie the rope around his chest. He stared at the water for a moment, taking a deep breathe to control himself, before closing his eyes and jumping in, beginning to power towards his friends. The current was strong, but he fought it and managed to reach the rock. "C'mon!" Boomer instructed, holding out a hand to them.

"Take Maya first!" Ky pleaded, pushing her into his arms before she could protest. Boomer struck out towards the bank, an arm around Maya's waist, pulling her through the water with him while she cursed at Ky.

She clambered up the bank, standing there shivering, watching with fearful eyes as he swam back to Ky. "Hold on, buddy! Almost there!" He reached out and grabbed his friend, pulling him towards the bank. They were only just up the bank when a body threw themselves at them, squealing.

"Ohhhh, I knew you could do it, Boomer! Thank you!" Maya exclaimed, making him realise that she was the one practically strangling himself and Ky with the hug. Of course, who else would it be?

"Yeah, you did great Boom!" Ky praised, multi-tasking between wringing out his tee-shirt and studying Maya for any injuries she may have. "You saved us!" His face turned slightly graver as he took a small glance at Maya. "You were so close to being washed away..."

"I'm okay; thanks to the both of you." Maya replied, wringing the water out of her hair and shooting them a grateful smile.

Boomer looked at both of his friends, before smiling happily. "I should be thanking you," This being said, made both Maya and Ky stare at him in confusion. "I think... I don't think I'm scared of water any more! Or at least, not as much as I was before."

And they all smiled.

* * *

Maya backed up, rearing up to her full height, all three and a half foot of it, but no matter how much she tried to hide her fear she was still the small, scared ten-year-old she had been five minutes ago. She shivered as a gust of chilly December wind bore through her thin layer of clothing, chilling her to the bone.

She gave a small whimper as the figure stepped forward, advancing forward ever so slowly, like it was a cat playing with it's food. Only this cat enjoyed seeing it's dinner squirm as it paused, it's malicious eyes shining with glee, as it slowly came forward again. "S-stay b-back!" Maya instructed, trying to sound as terrifying as possible, but the whole point was shattered with her adorably sweet voice which sounded less frightening than a butterfly.

The figure gave a gravelly chuckle, tilting their head, eyes still focused on the small child before them. "Don't worry child, I won't hurt you." Maya gave another small whimper, retreating a couple of steps and quickly glancing around for a saviour to miraculously appear and whisk her away from the danger.

She saw no-one.

"Come here, child. I can help you. You will not be harmed, _I promise._"

Maya gulped, but managed to stay strong. "No!" She replied, surprised by the firmness in her voice. "Leave me alone! I... I know about you, Boaddai said you got thrown out from... f-from the Redakai; you're... you're evil and you... you have to stay away from me! Y-you hear? Stay away!"

The man chuckled again, his orange eyes glowing as he approached. "Boaddai taught you a lot of things, hmm?" Maya watched him warily, looking around for a escape route. "So you know who I am?" She shrank away in fear as he reached out towards her. The figure smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then, she bolted. Ducking away from him and sprinting away as fast as she could, screaming her head off and yelling for help. She was searching for Boaddai, or even Conner; she knew he'd help her, but most of all she was searching for escape.

Then, she screamed. The figure was ahead of her, waiting. She skidded to a halt and attempted to change direction, but a lavender hand had already locked itself around her arm. "No!" Maya shouted, struggling helplessly in his grasp. "No, let me go! Let me go!" She only just fought off the tears that automatically sprang to her eyes as she attempted to wriggle out of the man's grip.

"Calm yourself." He instructed, but Maya continued to kick out and struggle.

A few tears escaped and streamed down her small, now pale face and dropping onto the ground. The streaks of moonlight peeked out from behind the sad grey clouds, other than that, the area was shrouded in foreboding shadows. Maya continued to scream and struggle and genuinely be a pain, which caused the figure to clamp a rough hand over her mouth, muffling her pleas.

An enraged roar came from above. For a split second Maya saw a figure flying through the air towards them; the next thing she knew Lokar had been tackled to the ground by an ebony haired boy of ten years. He then reared up and grabbed Maya's hand, screaming something that sounded vaguely like 'go, go, go' but was too fast for her to understand.

"Ky!" Maya squealed in awe as they sprinted away. "You just rugby tacked _Lokar!"_

Ky panted slightly, a small smile adorning his face. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"You just _saved_ me!"

His smile widened. "Yeah... I did, didn't I?" Maya really wanted to hug her best friend, but knew that this moment definitely wasn't the time to; instead, she stayed by Ky's side and kept to his pace, unwilling to abandon him after he'd just rescued her.

Ky put on the brakes, almost slipping over as he stopped. "No way!" He exclaimed, shielding Maya with an outstretched arm, and slowly backing away, forcing her to do the same. In front of them was none other then Lokar. "You just... You just... freaking... TELEPORTED!"

Maya clutched Ky's arm tightly, fear coursing through her body; they hadn't escaped, he was just allowing them to think that, he was messing with them. "Ky," Maya whispered, her voice shaking slightly. "Ky, I'm scared."

He gently reached down and took her hand in his own. She could feel his body shaking, but the warmth from his hand comforted her; it was reassuring, she felt suddenly protected, as if they had a whole army beside them. But it was only her, and Ky, and the warmth of his hand. "I promised you, I will never let anything happen to you. I intend to keep that promise."

It turned out; Ky was excellent at keeping promises too.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Since the show focused on the trio being teens we don't really know much about their pasts, anything could have happened so I thought this chapter would be adorable; having all three scared of something, but always over coming that fear with the help of thier friends. I don't own anything, just the plot. **

**~ Azure **


	5. Always

Ky was content. His day had gone great. He'd beat Boomer at video games, finally triumphed over Maya in sparring and was currently free to do what ever he pleased. Right now that involved sprawling out over the couch, earphones in, music blaring, with a bowl of popcorn situated on his lap. He gently plucked one piece of the said popcorn and placed it in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of toffee while slowly nodding his head in time with his music.

His moment was then shattered by Boomer walking in, head down with a troubled expression matched with worry pooling in his golden eyes. He tapped his raven-haired friend on the shoulder three times, before giving an irritated sigh and yanking away his earphones. "Hey!" Ky exclaimed indignantly, reaching out to snatch them back. "That was the best part." Then, the boy actually looked at his friend and noticed his expression. Ky's own face creased with concerned. "Boom, what's up?

"Its Maya." Ky was instantly on his feet. "She's upset." He was already moving towards the door. "She won't-" He had promptly exited the room, leaving Boomer in mid-sentence. "Talk to anyone..." He watched the empty doorway for a moment, before shrugging and spotting Ky's discarded phone, Boomer inserted the earphones, and, completely shattering the rules of privacy, began browsing through his friend's music and among other personal areas.

* * *

"My?" Ky whispered, cautiously approaching the girl who had curled herself up tightly, her head buried in her knees, which were tucked closely to her chest. She didn't stir or even acknowledge his presence. "Maya?" He tried again, edging closer. "It's Ky." He paused, waiting for her to make any movement. All his hopes were crushed, that said so was his heart as he saw the lithe girl's body tremble with sobs. "Maya, _please._"

The girl raised her head, her eyes were blurred with tears but still just as sharp as always. "Ky... Why are you holding a shovel?"

He grinned sheepishly in response. "To bury the loser that made you cry." He replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck after the short silence that followed. Then, Maya started to laugh, but her ochre eyes still held the sadness she was feeling.

Ky discarded the shovel, carelessly throwing it to the side before he crept closer, kneeling down next to Maya and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked, without failing to notice how Maya quickly averted her eyes and hung her head when faced with the question. He gently rubbed her back in small circles as a few loose tears streaked down her face. "It's okay, My. It's okay."

"I... I had a Nightmare last night; in it I was all alone. There was no-one. I searched and searched, but... I-I.. No, I was alone... Then... Then I woke up this morning, and I couldn't find anyone... I was _so _scared." She sniffed, and as more tears began to flow, she shuffled closer to the ebony haired boy who instinctively placed a reassuring arm around her. "I thought It'd actually happened; that you were all gone! I finally found Master Boaddai and he calmed me down, but after... I, I had this crazy vision. I was alone and it was dark and I was scared. But the things is, _they_ _keep happening. _Ky, I'm really scared."

He pulled the girl into a hug, squeezing her tightly as she nuzzled his neck, finally succumbing to her fear and sobbing into his chest. "Maya, it's okay. It was just a Nightmare, and you know how unpredictable your visions are, it's not going to happen."

Ky could barely feel Maya nod against his chest. The boy just smiled and stroked her hair in a way that he hoped was comforting. Her sobs eventually died down and she finally pulled away, ochre eyes meeting cerulean ones. "Please don't leave me." Maya whispered, attaching herself once more to Ky, in the form of a very tight hug.

"I'll always be here for you, My." Ky replied, hugging the girl back. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Short, I know but hopefully it was as sweet as I pictured in my mind. I am taking suggestions for one-shots, so if you want to see something I will have a go at creating something for you, leaving an Author's Note at the top of the page to credit you.  
**

**Feel free to review as you please, I hope you liked it. The idea's/Plot belong to me but I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. **

**~Azure**


	6. Funfair

Eight-year-old Ky bounced impatiently on the spot and attacked his best friend's arm with a volley of excited punches.

In response, the blonde recoiled, glaring daggers at his raven-haired companion and rubbing his stinging arm. "Jesus, Ky! There's no need to kill me." At the harsh words, Ky tilted his head ever so slightly and pouted like a scolded puppy. "Quit it!" Boomer exclaimed, gently punching the boy on the shoulder. "You know that only works on two people; Your dad and Maya."

At the mention of the two, Ky spun back around. His father, Connor Stax, gave a small wave to the boys. Ky returned it before attempting to peer around and locate Maya, who was partially hidden behind Connor, her hand balled up with the hem of the man's jacket her eyes wide and fearful, darting around constantly as she pressed her small body closer to Connor's. Ky's barely suppressed the urge to face-palm at his own obliviousness, this was the girl's first time outside the safety of the Monastery, she must be seriously freaking out! Some friend he was.

Ky ran back over with the air of someone who had drank at least sixteen Espressos. He calmed down suitably when he reached the girl, gently coaxing her out from behind his father and placing a protective arm around her shoulders as he confidently marched back over to Boomer, allowing the girl to shrink against him. Boomer shot the girl a reassuring smile. "You're not going to die, My. It's a funfair, you'll enjoy yourself, I promise."

"Too many." Maya whimpered, softly, glancing around at the fairly large number of people casually strolling towards the entrance, kids in tow.

Ky bit his lip, that wasn't a good start. He knew his friend wasn't comfortable around big crowds. And in her case a big crowd was more than four people. She had severe trust issues with strangers, on account of being brought up in a Monastery isolated from civilisation, Maya hardly ever met new people and had experienced less than half the things a five-year-old living in a quiet suburb had. "We'll stay with you the whole time, Maya. Where ever you go, me and Boomer, we'll always be right next to you. Deal?"

Maya slowly nodded her head, flinching slightly as a single parent carrying their child on their shoulders strayed a little too close for comfort. "Deal."

Ky took her hand in her own, holding their entwined hands so they were visible before them, a cheerful smile adorned his face as he stared at the girl, Boomer himself taking her other hand. "We're not letting go any time soon." He promised, Boomer nodding in agreement.

"I'd rather die."

Ky shot him a strange look. "Well that escalated quickly." His smile grew wider as Maya gave a small giggle. _Good,_ he thought happily, _we're calming her down, everything's going to be great, we're going to have the time of our lives._

A hand landed on Ky's shoulder before he could lead the way towards the entrance. "Let me buy your wristbands before you wander off like last time." Connor stated, steering the trio towards the designated area.

When all three of them sported aggressively red wristbands, with some difficulty on Maya's part, the little girl downright refusing to go near the lady behind the desk, Connor handed Maya a ten pound note, noting that she was the most reliable with anything, and after giving Ky specific instructions to stay together and meet next to the Ferris Wheel in two hours, he allowed them to go off.

Boomer immediately dragged them into the crowd, and it didn't take a genius to know where he was headed. "Boomer, seriously?" Ky stated, staring at his best friend once they were stood in front of the stall. "You've just had dinner, how can you possibly eat Cotton Candy?"

"Oh, c'mon Ky, I haven't had any in ages."

"Yep," Ky replied, popping the p. "There's a reason for that." In question, Maya tilted her head, awaiting an explanation for Ky's obvious reluctance. "We got hyper." Ky explained, making a note not to add how they had bounced of the walls for several hours, enough to drive Connor insane, to be grounded for a month and to be banned from ever having Cotton Candy again after they completely trashed the living room- which in their defence had been an accident.

"Mega hyper." Boomer agreed, before his eyes lit up. "But," He began slyly, finding a new approach that would surely win the raven-haired boy over, for with his new trump card he knew that even Ky wouldn't be able to resist. "I'm sure Maya would like to try some, since she's never had it before..."

Ky glanced at Maya, who nodded enthusiastically, easily caving. "We could get one..." He allowed before walking up to the stall and ordering it, leaning against the table while he waited patiently. Maya handed Ky the money and semi-hid behind Boomer so she was a fair distance away from the man running the stall. "Thank you." Ky said, taking his change, which he surrendered over to Maya, and headed back to walk around, Maya and Boomer echoing their own gratitude over their shoulder's. "Here," Ky held it out to the girl. "Take some." He encouraged, smiling and batting Boomer's hand away.

Maya took a piece, her face mirroring her surprise at the light, and, as she must've though- almost cloud-like-, texture of it. She gave a cautious sniff before placing it in her mouth. "Oh! It disappeared!" She squeaked after a few seconds.

Ky laughed softly, before taking a clump for himself. "Yeah, it does that."

"Enough standing around," Boomer complained, taking a massive bite of the substance. "I wanna go on some rides!" He finished, his mouth bulging with the stuff.

"You wanna puke, more like." Ky muttered in an undertone, making sure that Boomer wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Let's go on the Waltzer!" Boomer exclaimed, dragging his friends over to it, ignoring any protests they might have.

"Yup, definitely wants to puke." Ky said, rolling his eyes at the blonde's enthusiasm. He and Ky flashed their wristbands at the staff, while the man gave Maya an expecting look. Maya stared back, confused. Smiling, Ky rolled up her sleeve, revealing the wristband. "Her first time here." He whispered as an explanation, before Boomer hurried them to the blue cup with the hexagonal lap bar.

"Yes! This one's the best!" Boomer cheered, sliding in, Maya next to him and Ky taking up the space next to her. By the look on Maya's face she obviously couldn't quite understand how this cup could possibly be deemed _the best, _though she decided to roll with it any way. Boomer pulled down the bar so fast it smacked into his legs.

Ky winced in pain, being caught off guard by the sudden assault. "Careful, you idiot!" He snapped, lashing out and hitting Boomer on the shoulder before carefully adjusting the bar. "You okay, My?"

"Yeah. It's lucky I'm so small," Maya teased, poking her tongue out. "You're legs protected mine." The man made a quick round, testing to make sure the lap bar was secure and pushing down the ones not in use before heading to the control panel and starting the ride. Maya gave a small gasp, her nails digging into her companions arms as the ride jolted into movement.

"It's 'kay My, you'll be fine." The ride sped up, going in a large circle, Boomer bounced up and down in anticipation. Smirking Ky waited until- "Lean right!" He instructed, throwing his weight to the right and nearly crushing Maya. He could've if she hadn't of fell sideways after Boomer moved. As soon as the cup made the small decent, it began twirling ridiculously fast, so fast their surroundings became a blur.

This continued until the cup and complete a whole lap around the area, then it slowed it's spinning. Maya's grin was so wide, it almost wasn't big enough for her face, as she laughed in delight. "Again!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Okay then... Right again!" All three children leaned but this time the only made the cup fall backwards. "Now left!" Maya threw herself in Ky's direction, pulling the lap bar as hard as she could. She was leaning so far that she was practically sitting on Ky, and laughing happily as they spun faster and faster, her body squished between her friends. The cup rose and fell slightly, suddenly changing the direction it was spinning so Maya actually fell across Boomer, laughing even louder as he was pushed up against the side of the seat by the force. Ky was accidentally pinning Maya down, unable to get up until the cup slowed it's twirling. They continued to throw themselves around for three more minutes, which was slightly longer than normal rides, since the ride manager thought they were adorable and slightly lengthened the time.

They climbed off the ride, and thanked the man running it, then the three of them, their hands entwined, headed for some of the game stalls. Boomer stopped in front of one of them. "How 'bout this?"

Ky eyed the stall, barely managing to contain the smile that was tugging at his lips. "'Kay." He replied slowly. "But how 'bout we make it a little interesting. Loser has to go on the Evolution." Boomer's face visibly paled at the memory. The two boys had been trapped, upside down for an hour when the ride broke down last year. The memory still gave the nightmares where they fell to their deaths.

Maya tilted her head slightly her ochre eyes filled with concern as they passed over Boomer's face. "Boomer, are you okay? Did... Did Cotton Candy... make you sick?"

"No, Maya. I'm okay." Ky smirked as he saw the determination flickering in his friend's eyes. Boomer was never one to back down from a challenge. "You're on, Ky."

Ky held the ball in his hand and sized up the bucket. The concept was simple really, you had three tennis balls which you must throw into the bucket. Only they have to reach it and they have to stay in, there's no use you throwing it only to have it bounce out, they, if all goes according to plan, you get a prize if all three are inside the bucket. Ky made a small arch and gently threw the ball, it rolled in easy enough and stayed perfectly. Boomer also did not have any issues with the first ball. _Okay. Nice and easy, Ky. You can do this. _Again he threw the ball. It hit the back and bounced back. "No. No. No. No! Stay! Stay! Staaaaay! Yes!" The ball tipped backwards, falling back into the bucket.

Ky frowned as he took his last tennis ball. He gave a quick glance around, his eyes settling on Maya. She was transfixed, watching in suspense to see who would win. "Hey, Maya." Ky whispered. The girl stirred and look up at him. "Here, do you wanna throw the last one?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, after all, I don't know any other Maya's." Maya smiled and took the ball. Being raised with a whole library basically right outside her door was helpful. The Eight-Year-old cautiously threw the ball up and down a few times to calculate the weight. Her eyes swept over the scene. The bucket was slanted at an angle that could easily make the tennis balls roll out. The angle was difficult too.

But she was definitely up for the challenge.

Maya paused for a couple of seconds, mentally creating several scenarios, she scanned each one for faults before deciding upon the one that she thought seemed the most logical. Carefully, Maya lined up her sights and threw the ball. It hit the back, spiralled up and hit the top, suspense setting in as it rolled forwards towards the lip of the bucket and teetering there for several agonising seconds, then, to her relief, slowly rolling back down to the bottom, where it stayed.

Maya, at first, didn't quite understand that she had essentially _won. _It took Ky's loud, excited cheer, his arms wrapped around her, swinging her around in a circle and setting her back down, jumping up and down as he hugged her for her to realise that fact, which, in turn, made her face lit up in the biggest smile she had sported all day, or in fact, any day.

Even Boomer, his hand empty of his third tennis ball; which lay unmoving on the ground after having bounced out, couldn't help but smile at this spectacle. (Though Boomer needn't have been worried, Ky would never force him to uphold his end of the bet.)

* * *

Maya swung her dangling feet back and forth, the heels of which, lightly clanged against the metal of the small carriage they were sat in, the big toy rabbit they had won at the stall- which Ky had kindly given her- tucked underneath one arm, it's soft, golden fur tickling the skin of her bare arms. "We're getting pretty high." The girl commented, making the mistake of looking down and squealing as she shot back.

Ky shot her a reassuring smile, giving her hand a small squeeze. Boomer, placed on the other side of the girl, rubbed her shoulder a little bit. "Are you cold?" The girl was only wearing a thin tee-shirt compared to both the boys who both had thick jackets to insulate them. To his surprise, Maya shook her head and continued to gaze up at the stars, watching them so intently, her eyes shining with awe.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Ky said, his face lighting up slightly at the expression of pure joy Maya displayed as she turned to him, nodding furiously in agreement, her head almost a blur as she did. Ky gave a small chuckle. "Do you know any of the constellations?" Maya seemed to be too in awe to speak as she once again shook her head. Ky pointed up. "That's the Big Dipper; my dad told me, and there's the Small Dipper." Ky motioned to a different cluster of stars, and Maya eagerly followed his gesture. "And that one there is Orion, do you see it?"

Maya nodded, before breaking out into an excited squeal. Releasing Ky's hand, she pointed up, bouncing in her seat slightly. "Look! Look, a shooting star!" The boys quickly followed her pointing finger, and sure enough, they could just about see it. "Quick, we have to make a wish." Maya said seriously, her hands clasped together eyes closed as she concentrated.

When Maya finally opened her eyes, her whole body seemed to glow with such a radiant light, Ky was seriously debating whether this girl was actually just a star in disguise. Maya hugged her toy close to her chest for a moment, which, by the way, she had dubbed Usa-Chan, after seeing it once on a show. Her eyes seemed to twinkle even more as she watched the sky. "What did you wish for?" Ky asked, and scolding himself once he did.

Despite his expectations, Maya answered honestly, instead of rejecting the question like people commonly did with, _it won't come true if I do. _"I wished that we called all be best friends, forever!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop in a review, it would really help. I don't own Redakai, but I down own the plot. Couldn't resist throwing in an Ouran Highschool Host Club reference at the end with the Usa-Chan. **


	7. Well That Was Awkward

Maya yawned, stretching out across the couch, completely oblivious to the fact that her arm was waving in Ky's face, threatening to hit him as she did so. "Quit it," Ky complained, gently batting her arm away as he tried to peer round the limb that was obstructing his view of the television.

"I'm tired." Maya replied rather sleepily, rubbing her eyes before yawning again, though this time it was contagious and Ky, despite fighting it, yawned as well.

"Quit it," He repeated, wiping his eyes a little, his yawning having made them slightly watery. Maya reached forward and stole the pillow resting behind Ky's head, which promptly hit the back of the couch with a small thump, while Maya contented herself with burying her face in the soft fabric. "Hey!" The boy cried, lunging forward as he tried to snatch it back. "Thief!" He exclaimed, laughing as Maya wriggled so she was lying face down on the couch, the pillow clutched underneath her, while Ky, leaning over, attempted to prise it free.

When that didn't work, he switched to a new tactic, and managed to slither an arm under the girl, before he promptly, and quite purposely rolled off the seat of the couch, landing on his back with the girl across his chest, blinking owlishly up at the ceiling, not quite understanding how she went from face-down onto the couch to this so quickly.

Ky, on the other hand, took advantage Maya's slight pause and reached around her, grasping the edge of the pillow and yanking it out of Maya's grip, holding it above his head and throwing it backwards. As Maya jumped up to go and retrieve it, Ky lunged forward, grabbing her around the middle and tackling her to the floor, though he made sure his shoulder hit the ground first, the girl protected by his own body which absorbed the impact.

Maya still reached forward, her arm having a little more distance than Ky's and managed to brush her fingers against the fabric, smiling triumphantly, she leant forward even more, despite Ky's hands insistently grabbing at her arm in an attempt to pull it back, she caught the pillow, though Ky's hand shot up, snatched it free and launched it into the air, over Maya's head where he kicked out, his foot slamming into the pillow and sending it spiralling over near the door of the X-Scaper.

For a moment it looked like Maya was going to chase after it, but then, deciding it was too much effort, Maya simply flopped back down, rolling off Ky and lying next to him, her Pyjama top- which wasn't actually a Pyjama top, it was just comfortable to wear while she was sleeping- having rolled up, exposing most of her stomach, while Ky was actually just wearing shorts.

Ky rolled over onto his side, his head resting on the girl's shoulder while she yawned again. "Did you know if you put your finger in someone's bellybutton for more than three seconds, it's classed as rape?" He said, rather randomly, to be honest.

Maya shot him a strange look. "You're weird." She deduced, she stared at him even more when he decided to try it, beginning to count to three aloud. On two, Maya gently slapped his hand. "Quit it." Ky smirked his signature, evil smirk. "Ky!" She slapped his hand again, though she was smiling a little. She made a half-hearted attempt to wriggle away from him but he pulled her back as she laughed. "Oh, my God, Ky, stop raping me!" She exclaimed loudly, just as the X-Scaper door opened.

Both teens shot each other a frightened look, as the quietly crawled up onto the couch, peeking out over the top to see who had entered the ship. Master Boaddai, Connor Stax and Boomer were stood there, their faces mirroring each other, pale as the wallpaper behind them. Boomer, being the genre savvy person that he was, decided to break the silence. "Well this is awkward." It goes unsaid that it took quite a long time for this situation to be properly explained.


End file.
